Wind of Rising Hope
by Forgottenpawsteps
Summary: Wind, a young tom, has been having dreams that will lead on the greatest adventure that the cats of the Hairless Ones has ever made before, to the Place of Death, and beyond.


Wind of Rising Hope

Wind of Rising Hope

Chapter 1

As the wind tugged and tugged, a piercing cry was heard. Crimson rain fell, as cats fought and fled. Those who weren't fast enough died a bloody and bone wrenching death. "Beware the Red Dawn, and the one that looks innocent, for he really isn't." and the vision broke apart into tiny pieces, sending a young white tom cat hurling into the darkness.

Sweat poured as a white shape shivered. Two emerald green eyes opened wide with fear and confusion. He looked around at the shallow cave that made up his friend's den. A pile of empty moss was next to his, as his small white paws flexed. His ears pricked as he heard the familiar gurgle of the stream nearby, and the rustle of the tree branches.

"Awake already, Wind?" a female white cat with a slick and bushy tail mewed as she dropped a mouse at his small white paws. "I caught breakfast for you anyway." She added as she sat down and watched Wind hungrily eat the mouse that was dumb enough to land into her paws.

"Thank Star Moon the Creator for our life, and hunting abilities. And thank you, for this mouse." He whispered into the female's ear as finished the mouse. "You had better return, the Hairless Ones shall be worried about you." she mewed as she brushed Wind's flank with her bushy tail, before heading into her cave. "I shall return soon, Morning of New Snowfall." He called as he watched his friend's bushy tail disappear into the cave.

Turning towards the horizon, he ran past thistle bushes, and saplings, and the Claw Tree, and past the Meeting Place of Star Moon, and up to the Hairless Ones brick buildings. Stopping at one medium sized white house, he brushed past the gate and up onto the rock path, as his owner parked his bike into the garage. _Right on time._ He thought as the boy headed up to him, calling out "Be there in a sec, Whiteblood."

As the medium sized opened the big white door, he kept it open a little bit longer as Wind walked into the house. As the door slammed shut, barking could be heard as a huge jack Russell shot out from the kitchen. Barking happily at the boy, he put his white paws onto the boy's jeans as the boy bent down and petted his medium sized white and brown head. Wagging his little fluffy white tail, the boy pushed him off of him, so he could head into the family room.

As the boy left, the jack Russell turned towards Wind, his light brown eyes gazing coldly at the white cat. "Come back for some more trouble?" he barked as Wind took three steps towards the kitchen. "I came back, because I live here as well." Wind mewed as he took two more steps towards the kitchen, his voice as icy as the cold steel floor of the kitchen.

"Keep looking behind your back, kitten. Whiteslash will get you someday." He growled as the boy called out, "Come here Whiteslash! Come here boy! I got a treat for you!" The dog hurled himself into the family room and at his master, Karsten. Licking the boy's pink and hairless face, he yipped with happiness as the boy layed on the couch and held him close as his brown eyes watched a horror movie.

As Whiteslash bounded away, Wind turned and walked into the kitchen on silent paws, heading past the silvery metal refrigerator, past the wooden table and three seats and up to his light green bowl of food. The name Whiteblood was stamped onto the light green bowl in bright red letters. Licking up some of the dry cat food, he looked at the counter, which was a white marble with wooden closets on the bottom.

Dipping his head down again, his pink tongue licked at some half fresh water, the cold sensation tingling down his spine as it gushed down his white throat. Finished with his drink, his emerald green eyes looked at the back door where a dog flap was inserted, easily used for both cats and dogs. Walking past the microwave on the counter and the toaster on the counter as well, he pushed past the flap and into his backyard.

Scents rushed to him as he looked at the mother gardens, where some roses and lavender and some other plants were planted. The colorful petals had already started to droop, and there was a hole to where some were crushed. _Whiteslash is in big trouble._ Wind thought as he gazed past the garden and into the yard filled with toys.

Walking past some shattered bones, ripped apart dolls and their stuffing, he finally reached the fence. The huge brown, wooden fence reared up from the ground in every cat's and dog's yard, as though it was a plant. Jumping onto a chair that was conveniently placed against the wooden fence. Leaping onto the fence, he tensed as it swayed slowly in the breeze. Gripping the wood with his claws, he walked along the row of house, each a different color.

Stopping at a pretty blue house, he turned onto the other fence that was bordering his friend, Gloom to No End, and a great big rottweiler that would kill any cat that dared to venture in. A gray tom cat appeared sitting on the fence that Wind was walking on. "Gloom to No End!" the white cat called out as the gray tom looked at him with deep and sad blue eyes. Brushing noses, the usual greeting, they jumped into Gloom's small yard.

As the two cats landed onto the springy grass that is Gloom's yard, they walked over to the small rowan tree, and sat under its small shade. "What brings you here, Wind of Rising Hope?" Gloom asked as they both settled comfortably down.

"I have this dream." Wind started as mewed softly to Gloom.

"And?" Gloom prompted the white tom as he listened in. "You have my attention."

"First, the winds tug at me, beckoning me somewhere and than I here a piercing scream, one filled with dread and misery and pain. Than blood falls from the clouds, as I see that cats are fighting each other, and some are trying to flee. Those you weren't fast enough died on the blood stained ground. Than a voice speaks, "Beware the Red Dawn, and the one that looks innocent, for he really isn't." Afterwards, the dream breaks into a million pieces!" Wind mewed to Gloom as he shivered at the horrible parts.

"We must speak to Teller of Dreams." The gray tom finally mewed as he headed out through a hole at the bottom of his fence, Wind following right behind him. Walking past the colorful houses again, they stopped at a white house with blue shutters, and a red roof. Jumping onto the closest tree, they climbed and jumped from the tree onto the fence. Leaping off of the fence, Gloom immediately spotted an old tom that was silver with a little white beard, and white hair at the top of his hair.

"Ha, Wind of Rising Hope and Gloom to No End!" The old cat mewed as he neared the two young ones. "Right on time." He added as he sat down, and beckoned for them to sit down as well.

"Tell me your dream." Teller asked Wind, as the young white cat spilled forth his dream again. As the telling ended, the old cat mewed gravely, "Just as I have feared."

"What is that you fear?" Gloom piped up as the old cat stroked his beard with a silver paw. "I fear that Wind must take a journey, a journey to Place of Death. But he may take friends with him." He added as he looked the two cats straight in the eye.

**Cliffhanger! Like it? Hate it? Please review, because Wind needs a boast! I hope that this idea is pretty good, since this is the third day typing and thinking of the first chapter. I shall still continue the Forgotten Clan, though, as well as Alley or Stick?**

**Forgotten Pawsteps (A.K.A Wind) call me either.**


End file.
